Of Wands and Kunai
by SilverXStars
Summary: As an undercover mission, Kakashi and Genma are sent to Hogwarts to protect a certain trio of mischief makers. They get more than they bargained for as a young wizard chooses between good and evil, and an all out battle rages with them in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

What better way to twist plots of well lain-out story lines than a less than thought out fan fiction? Ha ha!

When a good book series and a popular anime/manga series collide, what can come of it but a crossover?! Is it cool or what?! (or are you bored to tears of crossovers??)

-Disclaimer- The day I own Harry Potter or NARUTO is the day man walks on Jupiter.

-

-

Kakashi stared down at the letter he held limply in his hand. Having read it five times over, he knew it by heart, and yet he still couldn't quite believe it. What was Hokage-san thinking?

_Kakashi-san,_ it began, in the smooth handwriting that was the Third's.

_Kakashi-san,_

_It is unexpected, but I require your services. A good friend of mine has sent in a request. He has asked for a guard to protect the school he is headmaster at. We go far back, and I hate not to help him. I would be glad if you accept, but I can find a replacement if it is not your desire to go. The school is far off. You'd need to learn a new language._

_Please reply,_

_Sarutobi_

A mission? To a 'far off' school? Kakashi was trained to battle, not to guard some boarding school. Especially one he had no clue it existed.

But, he thought, sighing, what else was there to do? His eyes flickered down to the P.S. that had been added.

_I forget to mention, but I'm sending two ninja on this mission. You'd have company!_

Company. There was an idea…

"Eh," Kakashi grunted, getting a pen and piece of paper. At his desk, he scrawled out a quick letter.

_Hokage-san,_

_I agree._

_Kakashi_

-

-

The Third Hokage had a nice office, thank you very much. The comfortable seat behind the roomy desk in the large room kept him content as he did the one thing that killed the mood; paperwork. His mentors had often let slip a groan or two, but they never whined. Out loud, at any rate.

A knock at his door jerked him from nostalgia. Donning his favorite pipe, he called, "Come in,"

The door opened to reveal Kakashi, in his black ANBU uniform jacket. Alongside him, stood Genma.

"Ah," Sarutobi said happily. "Come in, you two, sit down."

As usual, a senbon hung out of Genma's mouth as he and his comrade each sat down in on the firm armchairs in front of their Hokage's desk.

"You each received a notice," The Third began, "concerning the guarding of my colleague's school."

They nodded at the same time.

"It is different than most schools, where you learn neither academics nor skills required to be a shinobi."

He puffed at his pipe.

"It is a school of magic and sorcery. Wizards and witches from age eleven to seventeen attend it. In recent times, a powerful wizard has risen to power for a second time. He has targeted a student whom he despises entirely. Dumbledore-san has asked for our help."

He eyed the two ANBU carefully.

"By accepting this mission, you'll be away from home for a year. Are you sure about your decisions?"

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"Yup," Genma said.

The Sandaime nodded. "Good. Kakashi, you may go."

As Kakashi stood, his Hokage tossed him a thick envelope.

"It has details," He explained. He waved. "Goodbye."

He waited until Kakashi had shut the door behind him to stare intently at Genma. The brunette shifted slightly.

"I have a favor to ask, Genma."

"Sir?"

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair.

"Kakashi has had a rough time his whole life. Can you make sure nothing happens that may cause him to do something…drastic?"

Genma nodded, adding a salute with a slightly crooked smirk.

"Thank you. Here-"

He tossed Genma an envelope like the one he had given Kakashi.

"Be prepared, Genma."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was motivated to update because of my first reviewer, Cheysuli-Night. Thank you!!

I know my chapters suck, but I can't help it. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any characters from NARUTO or Harry Potter. Got it?

-

-

_Dear Dumbledore-san,_

_My two chosen guards have accepted your offer. They will arrive on the first day of the new school year, posing as sixth year students. Please let Remus know he will be greeted by Kakashi and Genma as planned._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarutobi_

_oOoOo_

As Genma prepared, he read his instructions in snippets. The thick packet included a photograph and brief bio of his charge. Harry Potter. The name sent shivers down Genma's spine as he studied the picture while tugging on a shoe.

He was a fairly handsome teenager, with an untidy mess of really dark hair. Some nice glasses framed his green eyes. He had a pleasant look about him but something in his pupils told Genma he wasn't as carefree as the picture implied.

No, he'd seen that haunted look in the eyes of many of his peers, those who had lost family and friends to disaster and tragedy.

"Harry-kun," Genma muttered, "are you truly happy?"

Of course, the smiling boy in the picture didn't answer.

-

-

…_Upon arriving in London, you will meet an escort at the Leaky Cauldron pub. His name is Remus Lupin. When he asks who you are, you are to answer as followed:_

_I am the wolf who waits in the shadows._

A wolf, eh? The furry animals had always intrigued Kakashi to no end, seeing how fond he was of dogs. About halfway through the stack of papers the Sandaime had given, Kakashi figured his brain would blow a fuse from confusion by the time he read everything. What was London? Who was Remus Lupin? And what the heck was a _Voldemort_?

But, he decided not to fret over it. Scanning the next page, it told him he and Genma were to each be given a bag of coins to purchase school robes, text books, etc. Their schedules wouldn't be clear until they reached the school and were Sorted.

The Sorting was something he wasn't looking forward to. These crazy people brandishing sticks were going to make him sit on a stool and wear a pointy hat?

Kakashi could just hear Obito roaring with laughter at him. Sensei, too.

"Kakashi, what have you gotten yourself into?" He groaned.

-

-

On the morning Genma and Kakashi were to depart on their journey, they met up at the Memorial Stone as instructed and waited for the Hokage.

When he arrived, he gave them each a brief nod before setting off briskly into the forest. Kakashi and Genma trooped obediently behind him, each wearing their ANBU coats over their uniforms. The Third continued walking for about ten minutes, before stopping at a clump of trees. He pointed down.

"This," He explained. "Is a Portkey."

It was an old boot.

"You'll be taken to the Leaky Cauldron with this. Out front, you will meet Lupin-san and he will ask who you are. Answer with the code, alright?"

They nodded, still looking doubtfully at the boot.

"Cheers then. The Portkey will activate in-"

Sarutobi looked up at the sun (not directly!).

"Two and a half minutes. Make sure you're both holding onto it."

So, the Hokage left his two young villagers, each holding the moldy boot gingerly.

"I feel like a moron," Genma whined, the senbon in his mouth not moving an inch (how does he do it?).

"Hn,"

So, they stood, each barely holding onto the boot, each secretly hoping it didn't have maggots living in it.

"How much longer?" Genma finally asked.

"Not too long,"

As soon as they words left Kakashi's mouth, he felt a jerk behind his navel, and his feet left the ground.

About as fast as it had happened, his feet were back on the ground. Dropping the boot, his arms pin wheeled to keep himself from falling over; a feat Genma had not been able to do. The brown haired ninja had landed toppled over.

"Ow," He said bluntly, sitting up and brushing his jacket off. As he did so, he looked around and saw:

A tunnel of brick. An alleyway. Garbage cans dotted the short path to some hazy light, where occasional passerby hustled by.

Genma hopped up. Giving the discarded boot an insulted sniff, he filed after Kakashi as the Copy Nin headed to the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or Harry Potter. –hyperventilates in corner- I'll be good, mommy…

-A/N: I'm in shock. Four reviews for my less-than amazing fanfic, six alerts, and even a fav. Thank you!

_Words in italic- _Japanese

-

-

"_What's London look like?_" Genma asked as Kakashi peered around.

"_Scoozy._"

Genma stared at the other boy with a 'WTF?' expression. Kakashi glanced over and said, "_You heard nothing._"

Shrugging, Genma followed at Kakashi's heels like an obedient puppy dog as his fellow ninja turned left and headed down the sidewalk. The city was rather crowded at that time of day, and many of the people caught in the sidewalk traffic jam stared at the two and their creepy white masks shadowed by the hoods of their black coats.

"_Bah,_" Genma scoffed, leering after a particularly small child who had run into a pole gawking after him. "_They act like they have nothing better to do._"

"_Maybe they don't,_" Kakashi replied. He stopped in front of an old building with a rusty sign, hanging by one hinge, which proclaimed _The Leaky Cauldron_. None of the people hurrying around the crowded streets seemed to notice the shady looking pub. It was as if they didn't even see it.

"_Hello_,"

Genma whirled around, surprised. He blinked when his eyes landed on a young, tired looking gentleman with sandy brown hair spiked through with gray.

"_I'm Remus Lupin_," He continued, acting as if he hadn't scared the wits out of two boys he'd just met. He eyed them. "_You are-?_"

Kakashi bowed.

"_I am the wolf who waits in the shadows._" He recited.

Genma found it similar to his. Bowing as well, he said, "_I am the hawk who flies under the moon._"

Lupin smiled. "_Excellent,_" He turned to the pub, beckoning for Kakashi and Genma to follow after him. Through the door, the Leaky Cauldron seemed to be a rather empty bar.

"Tom," Lupin greeted, holding up a hand in recognition to the toothless bartender. Tom nodded, and went back to polishing an already sparkling glass.

Lupin led the way out to the back, where a small brick wall awaited them. It looked rather boorish, with mismatched bricks. Wordlessly, Lupin withdrew what seemed to be a rather fancy stick and tapped a certain brick on the wall.

"_What the-_"

"_Wow._"

The bricks pushed and shoved one another as they rearranged, creating an archway through the wall. What seemed to be a long, wide, and crowded street met the young ninjas' eyes. All of the people hurried along in groups of two or more, no one stopping to talk, the place eerily quiet and grim.

"_This is Diagon Alley,_" Lupin explained, a rather wistful note in his voice. "_I wish you could have visited it when the atmosphere was a bit more…pleasant._"

"_Everyone seems so…frightened,_" Genma commented, looking around curiously at the various shops, closed for the day or abandoned, many bearing large purple posters with an unreadable scribble of foreign words and moving pictures.

_I'm going crazy,_ He told himself.

Lupin slowed his pace and waved sadly at an abandoned shop, boarded up.

"_This was Ollivander's,_" He muttered. "_The finest maker of wands in the world._"

They continued their trek, Lupin gesturing to various shops and telling what they were.

"_Madam Malkin's_," He said, halting so suddenly Kakashi almost ran into him and Genma almost ran into Kakashi. "_We'll stop here first. You'll need robes._"

He opened the door for the two and shooed them in. It became clear that even the shops had a depressing air about them. Lupin made his way through the empty shop to where a young woman was greeting a pale boy with light blonde hair and his mother.

"Morning, ma'am," Lupin almost sang.

The woman, Madam Malkins, waved, before turning back to the pale boy and getting him to stand on a stool. The boy sneered at Lupin behind the man's back and glared suspiciously at Genma and Kakashi, who were still wearing their ANBU masks and coats. Hidden, Genma pulled a grotesque face at the sickly looking youth and trailed after Lupin.

"_We'll wait until she's finished with Mr. Malfoy,_" Lupin muttered, looking over some black fabric. "_Oh, I'd almost forgotten,_"

He handed each a heavy pouch.

"_Coins,_" He said brightly. "_Spending money for Hogsmeade and if you want to get an owl or a cat._"

"_We can get ca-?_" Genma began to ask, but he decided not to finish as he could just feel the heat from the glare Kakashi proceeded to give him. "_Right then. No cats._"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or NARUTO. (is sick of typing that)

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for my horrible chapters. –hangs head- Oh, and I'm sorry if I missed or mixed up some lines from _The Half Blood Prince_.

-

-

Lupin hummed as he skimmed around Madam Malkin's shop, occasionally holding up sheets of black material, only to frown at the fabric, fold it up, and put it back with a dissatisfied grunt. Kakashi and Genma, unsure of what to do, stood there and watched their escort go every which a way. Genma had seated himself on a stool to watch Madam Malkin fix up the pale boy's robes.

The ringing of the store bell caught everyone's attention but the woman and her son. Madam Malkin glanced up anxiously as a group of three teenagers and a massive giant of a man entered.

"Mother, if you're wondering what that smell is," The pale boy said obnoxiously with a smirk. "it's because a Mudblood just walked in."

His mother gave a swaggering little nod, her nose as upturned as her offspring's as Madam Malkin's face flushed.

"Really, there's no need for that sort of language." She said hastily. Genma, from his place behind a rack of green fabric, wondered what was going on.

"Who blackened your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers," The pale boy continued, ignoring Madam Malkin. The brown haired girl, Granger as she'd been introduced, hissed something to the two boys on either side of her as they both whipped out wands.

"Put those away," Madam Malkin said, her voice sounding a bit nervous to Genma as she eyed the anger on the two newcomer's faces.

Genma strode over to Kakashi and elbowed him.

"_Ow! What was that-?"_

"_The brown haired boy,_" Genma hissed. "_Recognize him?_"

Kakashi turned to face the trio of teens and the man. After a second, he nodded and addressed Lupin.

"_That's Harry._" He said. "_Right?_"

Lupin nodded, not appearing to have noticed the argument going on, not even when the pale boy burst angrily, "Ouch! Watch what you're doing!"

Madam Malkin apologized, but it didn't stop the boy from hopping down off the stool and yanking the emerald green robes off over his head.

"Mother, I don't want these anymore." He said snottily, glaring at the brown haired girl. "Not now that I know what sort of filth they serve here."

The woman, rather than reprimanding him, nodded. "Quite right, Draco. We'd be better off elsewhere." (I can't remember the name of the shop she said they'd go to instead. Ack!)

Draco and his mother shouldered past Harry and his group, the same contemptuous smile playing on his thin lips. Harry watched him all the way out the door before he put his wand away. Madam Malkin, lips pursed, muttered something before picking the discarded robes up and drawing the lint off with her wand.

"There wasn't any need for that," The Granger girl murmured to her Harry and the red haired boy. The giant man behind them nodded his agreement.

"Hmph." Harry grunted, before noticing Lupin, still humming, some ways off.

"Professor!"

At Harry's exclamation, Lupin finally looked up. An amused smile dawned on his face as Harry left his friends and came over.

"Ah, Harry. Good to see you again."

As the two began talking, Genma lost interest since he couldn't understand what they were saying. The past ten minutes, he'd let the foreign words wash over him without a clue of what they meant. He only understood that Harry had been mad. But, obviously, he was happy to see Lupin. For some reason.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I made an error last time. I said Harry's hair was brown, not black. –bangs head on keyboard-

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own.

-

-

"Professor," Harry asked Lupin, eyeing the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher carefully. "What're you doing here in Diagon Alley?"

Lupin smiled. "Ah," He said slyly, waving a hand. "I found myself in need of robes."

He gestured to patched cloak he wore. "This suits me fine, but I'm afraid my companions will need newer ones."

"Companions?" Harry echoed, looking around for other people besides himself, Lupin, and the group at the front of the store. Lupin, out of the corner of his eye, saw Kakashi standing some ways off in the shadows, Genma close by.

"I fear, Harry," He said. "That they do not wish to come and say hello, for they wouldn't understand what you are saying."

Harry opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off as Ron bounded over and seized his arm.

"Your turn!" He sang. "Hello, Professor,"

Lupin, smiling, nodded at Harry, who had a bemused expression on his face as Ron dragged him over to the stool. After making sure everyone's attention was elsewhere, Lupin turned around and strode over to the duo of ninja.

"_I could have translated,_" He said kindly. Genma looked up at him, his eagle mask glinting from the dim lighting.

"_We would have frightened him,_" He explained, tapping his mask. "_I much prefer waiting for school to meet him, anyways._"

Lupin shrugged, and looked over to where Harry was standing like a statue as Madam Malkin was measuring him for his robes.

"_I suppose we'll have to wait now for her to get finished with them._" He mused. "_You'll need to take those masks and jackets off._"

"_No problem!_" Genma said enthusiastically. He poked Kakashi, who had been apparently sulking.

"_What? You don't want to show your ugly mug?"_

"_Oh, shut up._" Kakashi snapped.

-

The trio set out forty-five minute later, Kakashi and Genma each with their new robes. They trooped after Lupin through the grim streets of Diagon Alley, occasionally passing by grimy stands with shady looking sellers cackling as they went past.

One of them went so far to take hold of Kakashi's arm and jerk him back.

"Amulet, little boy?" He wheezed. "Protect your pretty neck from werewolves?"

Lupin tugged Kakashi away from the half mad wizard, who was now cackling insanely as if he'd made some sort of joke.

"_Honestly,_" He muttered. "_The Ministry should stop writing nonsense gossip and do something about little weeds like him…"_

Lupin continued to mumble angrily to himself as they stopped at shop where he showed them various kinds of cauldrons and Potions ingredients.

"_Pewter,_" He said. "_I know you're to get pewter cauldrons, let's see now,"_

They did, indeed, get pewter cauldrons, along with everything else they'd need for Potions. The next place they stopped at was at Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore (Kakashi seemed rather elated) to get their year six text books.

"_Oh, that's nice,_" Genma commented in a rather sickened voice, gesturing to the Herbology book cover. The picture displayed a not-so pretty scene where a wizard was being strangled by Devil's Snare. He seemed to be in rather a lot of pain. "_Do I want to know what those greenish spots are?_"

Neither Lupin nor Kakashi decided to answer him, both leaving the revolted youth grimacing as he backed away from the other Herbology books, afraid what the other covers would look like. Like the previous shops, Flourish and Blotts was rather empty, and one of the employees seemed beside himself with joy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: These Author's Notes are ritual, so skip them if you're bored with m yammering, 'kay? –ahem- I know that Genma is supposed to be, like, three or something years older than Kakashi, but I changed his age! Such is the power of the author, mwahaha...!

Disclaimer: I still don't own HP or NARUTO.

-

-

"_Wands,_" Lupin said cheerfully, after purchasing his youthful companions' books without Genma stumbling upon any more grotesque book covers. "_Ollivander might be gone, but there are other wand makers around here!_"

Genma was looking around curiously, Kakashi absorbed in a Transfiguration book; the latter two merely nodding at Lupin's statement. Many passerby, unlike those on the crowded streets outside of the Leaky Pub, gave them frightened looks before hastening their pace.

"_Lupin-san?_" Genma asked curiously. "_What other wand makers are there? Didn't you say Ollivander's wands were the best?_"

Lupin nodded distractedly, sidestepping a frail, elderly witch who was muttering to herself about turnips.

"_Yes,_" He replied. "_But other wand makers make good wands, they'll last you for the year._" As he said this, he pointed to a huge white marbled building looming closer.

"_Ah! That's our wizarding bank, Gringotts. Run by goblins, see, they're very serious about their job._"

Genma poked Kakashi's shoulder.

"_Ouch, what?_"

Genma whispered, "_What's a goblin?_"

Kakashi shrugged and went back to his book, apparently able to understand what it meant by observing the pictures.

"_I wish I understood what these scribbles mean,_" He said wistfully. "_This looks interesting._"

"_You think blades of grass are interesting,_" Genma said flatly.

"_Okay, you know that isn't true!_"

As they continued bickering like two girls arguing over whether Orlando Bloom is hotter than Justin Timberlake, Lupin led the way to Merlin-knows-where, humming to himself, apparently oblivious that Genma and Kakashi were both trying to strangle each other.

"_You're acting like a such a child,_" Genma scoffed.

"_Hark who's talking,"_

"_Here we are!_" Lupin cried, stopping so suddenly the two ninja ran into him.

The small store he'd stopped in front of had a sign, well polished, that showed a coat of arms with a two wands crossed in an X.

"_Adrienne creates able wands, they're supposed to be quite reliable._"

-

Adrienne turned out to be a witch about Lupin's age and height with black hair pulled into ponytail. Shelves with boxes turned to small confines of the shop into a maze, and she lost no time in pulling a wand from one of the boxes out ("Maple wood, powdered bone of a griffin, ten inches!") and offering it to Genma, who stared at it curiously.

"_Give it a wave,_" Lupin said. Genma did so, and some yellowish sparks emitted. Adrienne put it back in the box and whipped another one out.

"_This is fun,_" Genma said four wands later, as Adrienne brandished yet another wand with a triumphant "AHA!"

"_Oak wood, eleven inches, strand of hair from a swan maiden,"_ Lupin translated.

"_What's a swan maiden?_" Genma asked, his question cut short as a small Fourth of July celebration of silver firecrackers burst from the wand tip.

-

A/N: It's amazing what all things you can find on Wikipedia. I was searching about griffins and ended up reading about birds. What's with that?


End file.
